shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow X. Zaccaria
Shadow X. Zaccaria (サンザッカリア影, Zaccaria X. Shadow) is a young member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Amarantha’s division and he is the current head of the stealth force of the Hakuri Pirates. Shadow was a former member of the Marines, not a very high ranking member and was tired of not getting promotion, after all of the things he has done. So he defected, wondering for a few months and then eventually finding his way to Demetrius D. Xavier. Seeing that Shadow’s skill could be used in his favor, Demetrius offered the young man a deal. To join the Hakuri Pirates and once they done what they need to, Shadow will be made the fleet-admiral of the marines. Shadow quickly accepted the deal and now is serving Demetrius as a spy. He is also famed for eating the Masuku Masuku no Mi, earning him the name of “The Shadows of the Mother Hakuri”. With a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as defecting his post in the marines, assassinating many of the high ranking captains and such. For the defeat of vice-admiral Kaizeruhige. Along with this, Shadows set out to make a name for himself in this world and be remembered as the shadow of the Mother Hakuri. Appearance Shadow is a shorter man, young but yet his face is scared up and is extremely rough looking. Although his face has never been seen, since her wears a hood and mask over his face. His brown eyes are the only thing that is seen, his voice a very grave and paused tone. As he speaks with many pauses in his voice, with dark words rolling off of his tongue. His theme of dress is a stealth suit, which looks much like a shinobi’s dress. With a hood covering up his face, light weight armor and matching bottoms. He is always seen carrying a chain and sickle with him, at all times. Personality Shadow is a taciturn and composed individual who is thoroughly concerned with fulfilling his missions. A capable and perceptive individual of his profession, he is willing to follow any of his captain's orders. His personal reasons for being loyal to The Hakuri Pirates are never fully explained yet, but his devotion is unquestionable. Although he tries to appear as an emotionless spirit, Shadow occasionally lets his feelings emerge through subtle gestures and quips to his enemies, revealing shreds of self-confidence and cockiness. However he is very sneaky and tricky, because of his devil fruit. He likes to sneak up on people and kill them quickly, so it seems he would show mercy by a quick and painless death. Unlike many members of the Hakuri Pirates, so it seems that he does have some kind of feeling in his soul. Unlike many of the other soulless creatures the resign on the Mother Hakuri. Shadow has strange obsession with the darkest, often speaking of it as if it was a person. He often disturbs others with this and acts himself as darkness. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Shadow seems to respect the other members of the crew; he seems to be one of the more merciful ones of the crew. But he is still one of the sneakiest ones of them all, so he can be just as bad as the rest of them. Shadow however is sent sometimes to spy on and report it to Demetrius. Lady Amarantha's Division Shadow and the rest of the division are capable of warriors; each one knows the others strength and trusts enough that they wouldn’t get kill. So each one leaves the others to their own battle, Shadow however is sent sometimes to spy on and report it to Demetrius. Demetrius D. Xavier Shadow worships the ground that Demetrius walks on, mostly because Shadow is still a young man and it a bit naïve. Demetrius has used his dream of becoming a high ranking Marine to his advantage, promising that Shadow run the Marines. When the Hakuri Pirates do what needs to be done to the world, Shadow quickly taking the offer and thus why Shadow is utterly loyal to his captain. Abilites and Powers Strength Shadow is one of the more average member of the Hakuri Pirates, noting is a highly ranked Marine he isn’t very strong. The strength of an average man, however he can hold his own against any opponent he faces. Speed Shadow may not have the best strength but he has one of the best speeds in the whole crew, he is able to out do most opponents. Since speed is needed for his job, he is constantly training his speed and agility in order for them to be sharp. Stealth Skills Shadow’s fruit has given him grandmaster stealth, since he can fool even the most pirate and marine veteran. He can sneak up onto his opponents and end their life with just one quick strike from his sickle. Weapon Shadow does battle with a chain and sickle for battle, he is very skilled with this. With his fruit he can hide it among the shadows and such, making him a grandmaster with his Sickle and chain. Devil Fruit The Masuku Masuku no Mi (仮面仮面) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to mask the presences of themselves and other objects. Masuku for “Masking One’s Presences”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Mask-Mask Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is not to be confused with the Suke Suke no Mi, for it allows the user to turn invisible. This fruit allows the user to mask their and objects presences from others, meaning that the user can make as if they never existed or another object did. This fruit is heavily an illusion power given to the user, by twisting the senses of the opponents. The user can fool them into thinking they were alone or such, very useful in stealth missions. The user also is able to literally quiet themselves, others or objects around them. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Shadow has shown to be able to use haki, however he is not a full master yet. At an expert level he has advanced sense and such, being able to hold his own like many others of the hakuri pirates. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Hakuri Pirates